The Shy Ones are always the Meanest
by The Dream Talker
Summary: A new team from Suna has joined Konoha and the Naruto group has to show them how to adapt to life in Konoha. However this new team has one bad attitude problem and only make Naruto more miserable by the minute. R&R please!
1. The newbies

Yo everyone, the name is Dream Talker; I talk to your dreams! I'm everything the name says. I wrote this fanfiction because I was really bored. This is also my first fanfiction on this net, so pretty please be nice! My title sucks, but oh well!

Pairings decided later, but if you have ideas let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki guys would be in more. So would Ino, Morino Idate, and Sumaru (the guy in the Episode 180 fillers). Yes I love the minority here. However I do own Kudari the dream talker, Kain Yaimo, and Hidama.

Warning at first you will hate my characters.

It was just another ordinary day in Konohagakure. The birds were singing, the children were playing, and it was only to be a typical day (typical as it gets for Naruto at least XD!) We join our favorite clueless ninja and his teammates Sasuke and Sakura and his sensei Kakashi in Tsunade's office for a mission.

Tsunade began by looking briefly at the shinobi in front of her and took a sip of coffee as she shuffled for a piece of paper. "This next mission is of great importance as it is ranked as a B. Just recently a new team has transferred here from the Sand village. The team's sensei has requested that a well-known team like yours be hired to show them around town." She said.

Kakashi's team exchanged glances before Naruto so politely screamed out his feeling on the B-ranked mission.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT!" Naruto screeched. "WHAT'S SO DARN TOUGH ABOUT THAT?"

Tsunade was smart enough to plug her ears and threw a random object at Naruto to shut him up. " Very simple. This is not a normal team."

Sakura face changed from a meek expression into a curious one. "Huh? How so?" Sakura asked looking up.

Tsunade sighed and said, "They are very powerful, but they are…"

"Are what?" asked Kakashi.

"They are very shy in a way I guess is the right way to say it." Tsunade said as she reread the papers from the new team's sensei.

"Shy?" said Naruto. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard of!"

Tsunade smirked. Man this kid speaks before he knows what he's dealing with. "Oh? You think so, Naruto? Maybe you'd like to meet them. Come on in!" she said as the door opened revealing three new students.

The first one was tall, well almost as tall as Kakashi. His hard green eyes stared at Naruto first sizing up to down. He had black spiky hair tamed by a ponytail, and was clothed in black shorts and a green sleeveless shirt with a black jacket to match. This had to be the leader, Naruto thought as he looked at him. Worse of all, the new guy had a tired and an annoyed look plastered on his face.

The next one was a young girl shorter than the first guy. She had dirty-blonde short hair down to below her shoulders a tiny bit. Her blue eyes examined the room, and smirked when she saw the three other shinobi before her. Her eyes has a look that says "Trouble all the way, I'm going to make pretty damn sure of it". She wore a mini skirt and a shirt with a funny little cat design on it saying, "Meow". Two katanas rested at her side, she had a very slim figure with her stomach showing. She looks kind of scary in a way, thought Naruto. She looked deep in thought, like she was planning for a way to prank or even hurt someone. One of her bangs was tied with a rubber band.

The last walked in smiling and looking as if it was Christmas, Thanksgiving and Halloween all over again. He had normal brown eyes, and wavy black hair (think Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho). He wore tan pants and a black net shirt. He looked like a nice person compared to the other two and he had earrings through his ears. He quietly waved to Naruto and the others before going over to his blonde ally. He whispered something gently in her ear and the blonde laughed like no tomorrow. The first guy was smirking too as if he had heard the joke.

Tsunade smiled. "Ah, you've arrived. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-san, meet the new team in town." She pointed to the tired looking male. "This is Kudari, and don't be fooled by his posture or expression, he is a very talented ninja." Kudari looked to Tsunade as she mentioned his name.

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, I will introduce myself. My name is Kudari-chan. I like my two teammates as they are my closest friends and I hope to die with them and only them. However I hate these three who have to show us around." He said as he pointed at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "My dream, well…I hate you too much to tell you. My hobbies are training and sleeping and dreaming." He said with a smirk as he saw how pissed of Naruto's face became. "Your turn." He said pointing to the blonde girl.

The blonde girl busted out laughing. "Aww Kudari-chan, you are so polite when you don't nap 20 hours a day. Hello, My name is Kain Yaimo. I like danger and trouble and causing trouble! What I hate is people like you. I hate Konoha to be put simple! My dream is to impress Kudari-chan and my other friends so they can rely on me! My hobby is to cause trouble!" she said all chipper. Naruto fell over. OK! So she's more cheerful than the first, but she still hates us, thought Naruto.

These guys are freaky, thought Sakura. Who likes that much trouble besides Naruto?

""Excuse me, but I believe it's my turn. My name is Hidama. I really like Kain-chan, because she is so cute. I also like my teammates and drawing. My dream is to become an artist and make the world happier from my paintings. My hobby is drawing and sketching. Don't worry, unlike Kain-chan and Kudari, I don't hate. They've just had bad times here. Deep down they don't feel that way.

"Speak for yourself, Hidama." Kain said with her nose stuck up.

Tsunade gave a frown at the three new students. "Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, please welcome our new team and be kind to them. Teach them how to adapt to life in Konoha. You're dismissed."

"Hai" said the three leaf shinobi.

Sakura was about to reach the door first, but Kain pushed her before she could reach the handle.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" exclaimed Naruto as he helped his friend up to her feet. "Hey what was that for, you hag!"

Kain smiled evilly and kneeled to meet Sakura's eyes. "You know what they say runt, beauty before age!" she said as she headed out the door laughing.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm fine." Sakura said. "Let's get this mission over with."

Inner Sakura: THAT BITCH! I'LL TEACH HER A LESSON VERY VERY VERY SOON! CHA!

Kudari-chan exited the door as well but not before shutting door on Naruto's hand…..HARD!

"OWCH! HEY YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!" Naruto screamed. Kudari stopped and turned to face Naruto with Kain watching muffling her own laughter.

"Yes?" he said observing Naruto.

"You jerk! You did on purpose!" Naruto accused.

Kudari closed his eyes in a dreamy position. "I'm sorry, but I think you've heard of "Don't hit your ass on the way out." In this case it's your hand. Kain let's go."

Kain blushed at the mention of her name. "Oh um sure, Kudari-chan." She said as she twiddled her fingers. Maybe she was shy, but would only be because of Kudari's presence. Naruto watched Kudari grab Kain's hand and lead her out with two of them in intense conversation.

"I swear to Kami, these guys are freaks." Said Sasuke quietly.

Hidama overheard Sasuke and went over to Naruto. "Let me see your hand." Naruto lifted it to him while a green glow came from Hidama's hands. The wound from the dorr and Kudari's prank went away. "I'm really sorry, um…"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, I am sorry for Kain and Kudari. They have issues to work out with social skills. However when we are not around so many people, Kudari, Kain and I always are friendly and nice because we've known each other all our lives. Kain is really sweet when she doesn't go around picking fights, and Kudari was restless tonight. They are always holding hands like brother and sister when they are together. But they were really rude today, they do this in every village we go to. Kain causes trouble and Kudari sleeps during everything thus causing our missions to be failures! Is there any way I can make up their rude acts today." He said bowing.

"Aww it's ok, Hidama. How about you come with us and get Ichiraku ramen to get to know each other?" Naruto said as he shook Hidama's hand.

"That'd be great!" said Hidama as he brushed himself off. "Arigato Naruto-san!"

**Yes, I know Kain is a bitch, and Kudari is an asshole, but don't worry, as the story progresses they'll be nice! I promise!**

**Kain: LIKE HELL WE WILL!**

**Kudari: She said it!**

**Hidama: Be nice guys!**

_Names:_

**Kudari- down from Tokyo I think**

**Kain- Reference to cause of trouble**

**Hidama: fireball**


	2. Sweet Little Chat we had

Authors notes: Aww please read and review people! I know I'm not that good at writing. Oh well I'll still keep writing chappies. R&R people! I'll give you cookies or muffins!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Naruto; I do own Hidama, Kudari and Kain though. And their sensei.

This time we join Naruto, Sasuke (Yes I know Sasuke is ban emo-bastard who went to Oro, but I put him this fic simply because I can), Sakura and Hidama eating at Ichiraku's.

"So you guys are from Suna, right?" Sakura asked.

Hidama scratched his head and grinned. "Yeah, but we weren't there for long!" he said with a laugh.

"Huh? Why not? Are you travelers?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nah, they kicked Kudari, Kain and I out for all the pranks we pulled!" Hidama laughed even harder.

Naruto looked confused. "You got kicked out for just pranks? That's kind of harsh." He said to Hidama.

"I doubt they would kick out tough ninjas just for pranks." Sasuke implied.

Hidama stopped laughing. "Yeah well, every time we pranked a certain ninja in our Prank List, Kudari always saw fit to torture the guys' minds with his special technique. When I say torture I mean torture, he makes you struggle physically from the inside-out."

"Wow, every time I hear about that Kudari guy, he pisses me off." Said Naruto angrily.

"That sounds like a really mean thing to do!" said Sakura as she thought of Kudari tired expression. "But he looked so tired when we saw him, while you and that Kain girl were full of life."

Hidama shook his towards Sakura. "Yes, even though he has great power when is asleep, he is horrible when he's awake a lot. His jutsu requires a long sleeping period. He's been awake for about ten hours now, so he's really grumpy. He has to sleep for an amount of…I'd say about fifteen hours at least to use his jutsu."

"Nine hours he can stay awake then? He's got to sleep a lot. And that Kain girl?" asked Sasuke. "What's her damage?"

Hidama smiled at Sasuke. "Her damage is that she follows Kudari in everything he does. She idols him like you could never imagine. They've been friends for forever even before I met the two of them. I think Kudari protected Kain in some way and she wants to impress him by causing as much trouble as he does. I don't think she approves of his I'm-going-to-torture-your-dreams-because-I-can method." Hidama explained.

"What about you Hidama?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm." Thought Hidama. "I guess deep down I like the pranks we all pull, except for Kudari's little torture trick. That one is scary; he used it on me once, and that's how we met. The reason we came to Konoha is because no one else would take, since pranked about half of the Hidden Villages."

"Wow. You guys must get yelled at a lot from your sensei!" Sakura said hopefully. That Kain girl needed to learn manners!

"Nah, she usually packs us up and kicks us to next village." Hidama replied swallowing the last of his ramen. He stood up to leave. "I'll pay for the meal." He said as he started to walk away. "Oh and Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked up. "Yeah?"

"Just because I had this little chat with you and your team, don't think that makes us friends. If Kain and Kudari decide to prank you, I will follow through in making your lives miserable. Don't take it personally," he added as he left the stand.

"Hn. I stand corrected, all of them are freaks." Sasuke said.

Naruto shivered. Was he going to be the next person they decided to prank?

Yes I know, short chappie! Sorry!


	3. The Challenge

Authors notes: Aww thanks, Pyro, here have a muffin. I know people want a fight scene between Naruto and one of my OC; I'm working on it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! Darn… but I do own the OCs in this story and their sensei Megumi.

Now our story turns to Tsunade, our dear Godaime. She was in her office as usual, but was joined by another teacher. She was tall, had brown wavy hair (think Kurenai's but longer), and brown eyes to match. She was clothed in a net shirt and kaki pants.

"I'm a little concerned, Godaime-sama. You see, my group is always in trouble with the Villages that we transfer too. They always are playing pranks on the locals or whomever they feel like. I know it's a childish matter, but Kudari is the worst." The teacher said.

Tsunade made a snorting noise. "They obviously don't know Naruto then. Don't worry, Megumi-san. I'm sure this will work out. It will also be interesting as well!"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't follow you."

"Just wait and see."

"Hai, good evening, Godaime-san." Said Megumi as she left to find her squad.

Meanwhile….

Naruto walked alone at 10:00 at night. He was greatly distracted by what Hidama told him earlier. Could he fall victim to their pranks? Just what tricks did they have up their sleeves? The thoughts haunted him again and again especially the ones about Kudari. How tough could he be? Naruto just had to find out. So instead of taking the route to his home, he followed the directions given to him by Tsunade to the new team's temporary apartments.

Meanwhile…

Kudari was sleeping on the roof of their new apartment building. Hey, he sleeps a lot, might as well be under the stars dreaming. He opened his one eye slowly.

"Someone is here." He said before drifting back off to sleep.

Unlike Kudari and despite her respect for him, Kain was a party animal. She was jumping on the furniture, scratching initials into the table, drinking soda, getting hyperactive, banging on the roof to try in an attempt to annoy Kudari, poking Hidama with a stick, singing "Happy Song" by Liam Lynch at the top of her lungs, throwing random stuff out the window at people and pretty much anything that qualifies as trouble. She was throwing an alarm clock at a poor unsuspecting person when she heard someone knock on the door. When she opened it she saw everyones favorite hyperactive ninja.

"What is this, a stick-up?" she asked Naruto impatiently.

"Look I didn't come here to joke with you? I came here looking for Kudari." Naruto replied. "Now can I come in?"

"Let me think, well uh NO!" she said slamming the door on his poor nose. "What a dork? I'm putting him on my list."

Hidama entered the room to find Kain watching the T.V. loudly, trying to drown out Naruto's screaming from outside.

"Hey Kain-chan! Who was at the door?" asked Hidama meekly.

"No one I know that I could care about."

"DAMMIT YOU TOTAL BAG! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! HOW DARE YOU SHUT IT ON MY FACE YOU BITCH!" came Naruto's screams from outside. "OPEN UP!"

"Nice going, Kain. Do you want everyone to hate us right off the bat?"

Kain pouted cutely. "Why should I care if they hate us? I hate them."

Hidama sighed. How can he argue with Kain's cute pouting at this time? He went over and unlocked the door to let Naruto in.

"Sheesh! What's the big idea?" Naruto yelled. "Oh hi, Hidama. Is Kudari here?"

"No." Kain said calmly keeping her eyes on the TV.

Naruto pointed angrily at Kain. "HEY YOU LOCKED ME OUT!"

"Yeah…so was there something you wanted, shorty?" Kain said eating popcorn.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"

"Calm down Naruto-san." Said Hidama calmly. "Kudari is on the roof of the apartment sleeping.

"Well wake him up! I challenge him to a fight!" Naruto said confidently.

Kain's eyes switched immediately to Naruto and she dropped her popcorn. "You serious?"

Hidama also looked interested.

"I'm way serious! He thinks he so cool, well wait till I show him!"

"NO WAY! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU CAN'T!" Kain spat at Naruto.

"Why not?"

"Because-because…."

Hidama intervened and said, "Kain just go get Kudari. I want to witnessed this."

Next time: Kudari vs. Naruto in Naruto's dreams! I think I'll have Sakura argue with Kain maybe.


	4. way fight begins!

Authors notes: Funny thing, I never thought of Naruto and Sakura as a couple. It kind of peeved me out because Sakura is taller than him, but than there's the time-skip, so I'm starting to warm up a lot to this couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own a Kiba plushie! (squeezes it) And I own Kudari, Kain and Hidama.

"_Well wake him up! I challenge him to a fight!" Naruto said confidently._

_Kain's eyes switched immediately to Naruto and she dropped her popcorn. "You serious?"_

_Hidama also looked interested._

"_I'm way serious! He thinks he so cool, well wait till I show him!"_

"_NO WAY! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU CAN'T!" Kain spat at Naruto._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because-because…."_

_Hidama intervened and said, "Kain just go get Kudari. I want to witnessed this."_

Meanwhile on the roof…

Kudari opened one eyelid as he always did and listened to the commotion below. He heard Kain's voice screaming at another's. He sighed. That friend of his was so loud and obnoxious, it made him think of memories past…. And a special song that had such an appeal to him…

_Flashback…_

"_OH YEAH, WE'RE NINJAS! WE RULE!" Kain cheered loudly. _

"_Now we can do what we were meant to do and get revenge!" Hidama said silently. _

_Kudari of course was asleep but somehow he hears every bit of his friends cheering. In time, he thought, but finding who we are after is like looking for a needle in the haystack. _

_Back then, only one thing was on the three shonobi's minds, cold-blooded revenge. _

_And that song? This song always sang Kudari to sleep and was the song he dreamt of singing when he was a child. It was the song Hidama sang, the one Kain held onto, and the one song that Kudari will never forget…_

_End flashback…_

**Your life is the same**

Suddenly the attic door slammed open and out came our Number 1 ninja knucklehead. Kudari shut hid eyelid and pretended not to notice Naruto at all by making it appear he was asleep.

**Day after day**

"HEY WAKE UP! HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Naruto screamed in Kudari's ears.

Kain covered Naruto's mouth. "Knock it off. He's awake. You're just too stupid to see it. He fakes in hope that you'll shut your trap and leave him alone. Kudari-chan, you're fooling no one! Get up!" she said pinching his neck.

Kudari opened his eyes and slapped Kain's hands away. "Quit it! Nothing escapes you, Kain. So kid-o, you want to fight me?" he said smirking at Naruto. "Ok, but there's a few rules as to how I fight. Follow me" He jumped off the roof and headed towards the field.

"Right behind you." Naruto said as he, Kain and Hidama headed to the field.

**Everything that you do**

Meanwhile…

Sakura was walking home late that evening. Tsunade had kept her working late and hard, so it was about 11:00. She was about to take a turn to her house when she saw about four shadows standing in field-like area. Being the curious medic-nin, she was, she could not help but to check it out.

**You do the same old way**

Meanwhile…

Kudari cracked his knuckles and glared at Naruto. "Ok kid-o, ready to hear the rules?" he asked.

"His name is Naruto." Kain said quietly.

Kudari turned to his friend. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Naruto. It's his name." She said twiddling her fingers.

"I don't care, Kain. Anyways kid-o-

"Naruto what are you doing out here this late with these three?" Sakura said interrupting Kudari. Kudari was starting to get annoyed. All these people were interrupting!

"Sakura-chan! You should go home!" Naruto replied.

"Grrr, AWW SCREW IT! KAIN HIT HIM!" Kudari yelled. No one was paying attention to him.

Suddenly Naruto was unconscious!

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her comrade. "You!" she yelled at Kain. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him, it's just that in order for Naruto-san to fight Kudari-chan, he needs to be asleep." Kain explained.

"You see Sakura-san, Kudari has no fight abilities while awake. He can't do taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu at all. However he can only fight when asleep. I see Kudari has already fallen asleep as well."

Sakura looked at Naruto's unconscious body that she held in her arms and held it closer. Please be ok, Naruto, she thought. She propped his body against a tree and went over to Kain. "So now what happens?"

Kain's sea-blue eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. "Now we wait and hope Kudari doesn't screw up Naruto-san."

"Hey, you're calling Naruto by his name, Kain-chan!" Hidama exclaimed.

"The guys got guts, I'll give him that. I guess I kind of respect him in a way. Hey pinky!" Kain called to Sakura.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of dull that only Kudari and Naruto are fighting, don't you think?"

"What are you saying?"

Kain smiled and tossed a kunai at Sakura. Sakura dodged quickly as the kunai hit a tree instead. "Fight me, forehead. It seems right; our boyfriends are fighting, so I think we should hold up our team's honor. Ne?"

Sakura blushed. "Uh um! He's not my boyfriend! Gross!" she spat at Kain.

Kain sweatdropped.

"Uh I meant he was a boy and he was your friend. Same with me and Kudari." She said laughing. She then took out a kunai. "Ready or not?"

Sakura did the same. "Ready!" and the two clashed.

Meanwhile…

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a strange unfamiliar place. He sat up and looked around. Everything was dark all around and it gave Naruto a bad vibe. "Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"You're in my dream, kid-o." came Kudari's voice. Naruto looked to see Kudari's figure kneeling down at him. "I spend a lot of time here, every time I close my eyes I appear here. You see, kid, I have a special power, and it's called Dream-talking. It's so rare, only about 1 in 100000 people can get it. I was born with this talent though, and I can see any ones dreams. I can see yours, Kain's, Hidama's, anyone I choose! I can also appear in that dream of whomever I choose and haunt them. I could turn the best dream into the worst nightmare. Or I can change into something happy. Don't think of this as a fight Naruto, think of it as a test or challenge. The challenge: Try to drive me out of your dreams! Before I torture you to hell, I mean. Ready? GO!" he said as he disappeared.

Naruto got up frantically and looked around. "Dammit where is he?"

"NARUTO!" came a scary voice.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No way!"

Cliffie! Sorry, until next time folks!


	5. Dreams

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I have finally posted this chappie up! Yayness! School sucks! I hate with a passion from my deep evil black heart!

Disclaimer: Uh yeah…I said it before.

"You're in my dream, kid-o." came Kudari's voice. Naruto looked to see Kudari's figure kneeling down at him. "I spend a lot of time here, every time I close my eyes I appear here. You see, kid, I have a special power, and it's called Dream-talking. It's so rare, only about 1 in 100000 people can get it. I was born with this talent though, and I can see any ones dreams. I can see yours, Kain's, Hidama's, anyone I choose! I can also appear in that dream of whomever I choose and haunt them. I could turn the best dream into the worst nightmare. Or I can change into something happy. Don't think of this as a fight Naruto, think of it as a test or challenge. The challenge: Try to drive me out of your dreams! Before I torture you to hell, I mean. Ready? GO!" he said as he disappeared.

Naruto got up frantically and looked around. "Dammit where is he?"

"NARUTO!" came a scary voice.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No way!"

The figure with the voice no other than….YONDAIME! Yes you heard me, Yondaime! Only he was wearing a darth Vader suit. "Naruto….I am your father!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto scream running around frantically.

"I am also the Akatsuki Leader!' said the Yondaime version of Kudari.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S VERY…unlikely!" Naruto said calming down. "Wait, a cheesy scene from Star Wars? Is that all you can do?" he said laughing.

Yondaime/Kudari frowned and turned back into his original form. "You might not want to talk so big. You were pissing yourself earlier from "that cheesy Star Wars scene"" he said putting emphasis on the last part.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO! I wish I had a video camera every time I pull that one. You people always freak out at that one!" he said laughing, well imagine a guy like Kudari laughing.

"Hey stop laughing, that was an old trick! Try being original! Besides how did you know about Yondaime?"

"Simple. Within every dream lies a certain book, the book of memories. This book can trace back to the minute you were born!" he said as a book appeared in his hands. He opened it to the middle part. "Gotta say, there is some interesting stuff in here." He made a higher note in his voice to imitate Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei was late today…. Sakura kept checking her hair every five minute…Sasuke-teme was acting like himself…" he read aloud to Naruto and the chuckled. "Heh, no ones life is **_THIS_** boring. It's like reading Hidama's mind! Oh and by the by, I loved the part about Kyuubi." He imitated Naruto's voice again. "Today was weird, Mizuki-sensei called me the Kyuubi, maybe that's why everyone treats me like a monster. How is Iruka-sensei going to react…. blah blah yap yap dribble dribble dribble. Wow that is not interesting. The Kyuubi huh? You certainly don't look like him on the outside. However when I went inside your dream all that changed, your mind is pretty hard to penetrate. I tell ya, had it been about 5- no wait 2 months ago, I'd have never had the power to get in here."

"WHAT? You know all that crap about just from reading a medium sized book? AND MY LIFE IS NOT BORING!" Naruto spat at him.

"Ew, you're spitting on me. Yeah your life is mediocre at best except for the Kyuubi part. That's the only interesting thing."

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T READ MUCH THEN!" he said with fiery eyes. "Why don't you let me read your memories? I'll be the judge of that!" he challenged.

"Why not?" he said as another book appeared out of then air. "Here" he said as he tossed Naruto the book.

Naruto opened the book to find-

"HEY THESE PAGES ARE ALL SQUIGGLY! I can't read them! What are you trying to pull?"

"Of course they are. It means you don't understand me very well. Either that or you're a retard. But if you can't understand a person like me, there is no way you can read my memories."

"That makes no sense!"

"It doesn't have to. Dreams have their own rules, no matter what we do or say. You can't change what you dream, because the dream world has it's own reality. In this world, you can fin your greatest wish come true or you could wind up facing your own fear. In this world, your fear becomes the enemy that haunts you and you must actually fight it to survive here. However if you fail you wake up all shaky crying for mommy and daddy. Get it? Get it? Good! However if you conquer that "nightmare" as humans so foolishly call it, you find the courage to master against the real thing."

"So it's like a pre-world before the world at hand, right?" Naruto said thinking it over.

"Whatever you'd like to call it. In this world, everything happens. Making sense of it does not matter. Well I'm done trying to talk to you, ready for round two? Good" he said before disappearing again.

Meanwhile…

Sakura and Kain were heavily into their own battle while Hidama scratched his head watching.

"Wow two chicks trying to kill each other. You don't see that every day…" he said eating popcorn.

(Where did Hidama get popcorn? Life mysteries…)

Yep, so you get the picture, Hidama has nothing to do so he's watching two girls kill themselves like he was watching eye candy. Hey how often do boys like innocent Hidama get to see very sweet girls (not really, but still…) duke it out? It's new to him, bear with me. Hidama is not a perv. However Sakura and Kain were doing everything in their power to make sure the other stayed down on the ground. Kunai's were flying; rocks were being thrown (It's original at least.), heck even Hidama was flying. Yes Kain threw here own teammate at Sakura.

Kain wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I guess we are evenly matched in the weapons department."

"So uh Kain, you aren't going to use your swords in this battle?" Hidama asked in midair as Sakura kicked him back to Kain. Both girls were; pretty much using Hidama as a human soccer ball, kicking him this way and that.

"The hell no! I'm going to use a summoning jutsu you idiot." She said as she nailed poor Hidama in the gut. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" she said she cut her finger with teeth. "Let's see you fight back after this." A smokescreen appeared and their sat a…cat. Actually the cat was asleep. "Oh crap. Wow this is more embarrassing then the time Kudari talked in his sleep in front of the whole village. Oi! Neko! Wakeup you retarded fuzz ball!"

The cat snored on.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Wow that is embarrassing…"

"Tell me about it." Kain said as she walked over to the cat. "Hey Neko, sweetie? Please wake up, your big sister needs you kick this pink-haired bitches ass. Pretty please…?" No success. "WAKE YOU UP LAZY RETARDEED EXCUSE FOR A CAT" she screamed stomping on it's tail.

This time it worked. The cat yelped at jumped right up into the air about ten feet high. "MY BUTT! MY BUTT! Meow, it's going to take forever for my tail to bend the right way" the kitty said with anime tears.

"Oi! Neko, less crying, more beating pinky's ass!" Kain ordered. Yes, again Kain is a bitch even to her own summoning.

Sakura was quite amused at this point. "OMG! A little kitty, oh I'm sooo scared. It might bite me! Oh someone please help." She laughed as Neko claws sunk into Sakura's feet.

Neko then scratched Sakura…HARD!

"YIPE!" Sakura yelped as she tried to kick to the cat off, but Neko hung right in. Now it was Kain's turn laugh.

Suddenly a loud screech came and everyone covered their ears. Neko got off Sakura's foot and took cover behind Kain. "My ears are frigging burning!" Kain screamed. "Aw man, I remember that sound."

"Oh man, now we're gonna get it!" Hidama said in attempt to plug his ears.

Another smokescreen came to reveal, much to Kain, and Hidama's despair, their sensei Megumi.

"I thought I'd find you children causing trouble around here. You just couldn't wait to pick a fight, could you?" Megumi accused.

Kain looked down avoiding eye contact with Megumi. "No I guess we couldn't. They challenged us first though…"

"I find that very hard to believe."

"It's true though." Hidama said too looking downwards.

"I also heard you've been bothering the villagers though. I find that very easy to believe. It's the same as the last villages" Megumi said ashamed. "Now where's Kudari?"

"Sleeping, sensei. And well kinda sort of fighting against Naruto-san." Said Hidama pointing to Naruto and Kudari's dosing bodies.

"Again? I see, and you!" Megumi said turning to Sakura.

Sakura jumped at the mention of her name. "Uh yes?"

"I am sorry for the trouble they caused you. My students have had this problem in villages. They may be a powerful team but they never want to make friends."

Kain's face quickly turned to anger as Megumi went on about her team. "IT'S CALLED KEEPING TO OURSELVES! YOU AND THE PINK BITCH SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!" she winced as Megumi slapped her. A tear came from Kain's eye, as she breathed heavily. "FINE! SCREW THIS TEAM AND SCREW YOU!" Kain said as she started to walk away until she stopped at Kudari's body. "Huh? Kudari's shaking…?"

Hidama shaken from the fight looked at Naruto's body and saw red aura like chakra appear from it. "What's happening?"

Next time: The Kyuubi takes Kudari on! Yay! Wo-ho. For now ignore the issues Kain has with her teacher.


	6. A secret in the hands of blood

Authors notes: AWW CRAP! It's like one in the morning here and I can't sleep. I watched some scary-ass movie called "dead End" and now I can't sleep at all. Yes I'm a wuss. Well might as well update. Also some people said to me in a PM that Kudari is an guy like Sasuke. Not true, folks. You'll see in this chappie. Really did you know that Kudari is an awesome singer?

Disclaimer: Who would let a person like me own Naruto? I do own Kain Kudari and Hidama though sadly.

Kain: You do?

Kudari: I wasn't aware…

Hidama: All this time a person owned us…

_Hidama shaken from the fight looked at Naruto's body and saw red aura like chakra appear from it. "What's happening?"_

Meanwhile…

Kudari sat in dream just reading Naruto's memories. "My bologna has a first name it's O-S-C-A-R, my bologna has a second name, its M-A-Y-E-R. Oh! I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll say.' Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" he sang. Yes my OC was singing that little kid's bologna theme. And Naruto was scared of him. "Tat at tum tum…"

"OI KUDARI!" said a voice loudly. Out of thin air appeared a blobby thing (think of small Heartless from Kingdom hearts).

"Hey you back so soon? Didn't I tell you to handle Naruto already? Geez dream-worker I expected you to be back half an hour later from torturing the kid."

Dream-worker scratched his head. "About that sir, we well we….THREW EVERYTHING AT HIM! HE WON'T BREAK! HE"S UNDEFEATABLE!"

"WHAT?"

"IT'S TRUE SIR! WE SHOWED HIM EVERYONE OF HIS WORST FEARS!"

Kudari opened Naruto's memory book again. "Oh yeah? Did you show him the nightmare with that kid Sasuke becoming Hokage?"

"He screamed, but realized it was fake."

"Sasuke screwing Sakura? Did you show him that?"

"Crash and burned sir. Was close though."

"Ramen shop closing down forever?"

"Not even a scream sir."

Kudari eyes glistened. "All righty then. I admit, I'm a liar, I was actually interested in this kid, but now…well I'll just have to show him the nightmare of all nightmares."

"N-not that one sir! Not your worst event in your life! It'll make everyone have an effect."

"I don't care. So far the only able to resist my nightmares is one girl. And that girl is…" Kudari said as he vanished again.

Meanwhile…

Kain sneezed loudly. "Hmm…"

Meanwhile…

Naruto was starting to get a little tired of Kudari's games. "Even I gotta admit, the Sasuke-Sakura thing made my nose bleed. Kudari has a sick way of getting kicks."

"Boo."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T DO THAT!"

Kudari chuckled. "Chickening out? And I have only just begun!" See Kudari is playful unlike Sasuke.

"Chickening out? No way! You just startled me is all." Naruto said in a pissy voice.

"Really? Good! Cause I want you to see something! I'm tired of giving you your memories and fears, let's see you try to face my deep dark nightmare!" Kudari said putting his finger on Naruto's head. Suddenly Naruto was in another room, but Kudari was gone. Instead a child was on the ground crying. "No way. Kudari, is that you?"

The child looked at Naruto and screamed, "GET AWAY GET AWAY! PLEASE JUST GET AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!"

"Geez, younger Kudari, what's with you? You don't act like the guy I met!"

Younger Kudari choose to ignore Naruto. "Please get away, I'll just kill you too. Just like I killed them." he cried as he pointed to two figures on the floor of the room.

"Killed them? YOU DIDN'T! Why did you!"

"I DID! I DID! I DID! NOT JUST THEM, ALL OF THEM! HE TOLD ME TOO, SO I DID! HERE'S THE PROOF!" he showed Naruto his hands which was covered in none other than…blood!

Naruto backed away from the child. "But why! Who told you to?"

"That would be me" Naruto turned to see a sickly old man dressed in black with enormous red

eyes. "Oh, Kudari what's the matter? You said you wanted talent. Well I brought it out. Aren't you happy?"

"NO! IT KILLED THEM ALL!" Kudari screamed trying to launch a fist at the man. The man grabbed him by his neck.

"That's no way to be grateful now is it? Not after I gave you the dream-talker ability." taunted the man.

"HEY STOP IT!" screamed Naruto. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM! LET HIM GO!"

The man turned to Naruto. "As you wish." he said throwing Kudari at a bookcase. The man then vanished.

"Hey Younger Kudari, are you ok?"

Y. Kudari coughed. "Yeah I think so…but I should've died!" he said crying more.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. "Mama, daddy? I'm home sorry I was late but I…" a blonde said as she entered before laying eyes on the bodies. Naruto turned back to Kudari only to find him gone as well as the whole room. The present form of Kudari appeared in front of a shaky Naruto. "I meant watch the nightmare, not interact with it you imbecile. Well?"

Naruto breathed in and out trying to spit out what he wanted. "K-Kudari…?"

"That's me." he said face to face with Naruto.

"Was it all true? Those people, that guy, you and your hands…? Was it true?"

Kudari took a breath and looked away from Naruto. "Every word."

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! YOU AREN'T THAT KIND OF PERSON!" Naruto said with eyes turning red and red visible chakra appearing. Kudari didn't seem to mind. "YOU CAN'T BE A MURDERER! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Kudari looked at Naruto's eyes. "Well then, believe this", he said as he lifted his hands to show the same bloodstains. "Doubt me now?"

"NO! NO NO NO NO! But that little blonde girl…? Who did you kill on the floor? Who was on that floor dead!"

"Well don't give me your crap about my personal life but the family that I killed were none other than Kain's parents."

"NO! YOU DIDN'T YOU WOULDN'T!" cried Naruto. "KAIN LOVES YOU! THERE'S NO WAY! SHE ALWAYS WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YOU HEARTLESS BASTERD!"

Meanwhile…

Kain took out a cigarette. "Hidama, got a light?" Hidama lit her up.

Sakura looked at Kain. "Hey aren't you 14? Why are you smoking?"

"Is that a trick question? I feel like it pinky."

Naruto's body shook more and more. Red aura appeared into a tornado of chakra in which everyone took cover behind a bush or rock.

Meanwhile…

Dream-worker appeared behind Kudari's legs. "SIR WHAT DID YOU DO! HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

"You've figured that out just now? It's time to run, if Kyuubi is unleashed that's bad!" Kudari said running away from Naruto's figure.

"Oh crap…" he said lost for all words as he stopped at a huge cell with a seal on it. Inside was, you guessed it the nine-tailed fox. "Wrong turn!" he said as he turned around to see Naruto's glowing figure.

"You're going no where!" Naruto said in an demonic voice.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE MASTER!" Dream-worker said as he cowered.

"No ones dieing on my watch. Naruto if you are in there, wake up!" Kudari said grabbing Naruto's shoulders shaking them.

**Oh and what makes you think that will happen? The kit is out of your control, dream boy.**

"Kyuubi, right? Well up yours, Naruto's not you from what I read in the memories!" Kudari turned to face the giant fox.

Annoyed at the dream-talker's insults the Kyuubi slammed his paw at Kudari which in turn knock him out. **Chow time! Wait what the-?** Kudari disappeared.

Naruto and Kudari opened their eyes to find themselves in a hospital.

'Just in time boys" said Tsunade.

Next time: Naruto will do everything in his power to tell the truth about Kudari's murders to his friends, but what will happen now that he witnessed the events.

Yes1 I know, this chappie sucked something awful!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

AWWWW No ones reviewing. Come on people! And sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I 've been really busy! Please R&R! Free muffins and cookie. I'll throw in punch


End file.
